Love Hate and a Drunken Accident
by busybee10
Summary: Sirius has three baby girls who have a story ahead of them. This is how they came into being. Yes I know it says OC, but I'm using that because I can only choose one other person, and I kinda need three.MPreg, Rape, Abandoment. Don't say I didn't warn you
1. Love

Authors note: new one, prequel to Demons, Dragons, Werewolves and Veelas…I just need to write that now...

Disclaimer. Not mine. I don't even own this computer. All I have are the contents of my room and £40. Not fair!

**WARNING! **Contains slash. And a few suggestive comments. If you are not comfortable with that, go read something else, coz it's just going to get worse.

**Chapter 1-Love**

Remus Lupin knew he had a mate. It was part of being a werewolf. And he knew who it was. He'd known since his sixteenth birthday. Sirius Black. Trouble was, Remus didn't want to hurt Sirius. But he knew he would, one way or another.

Sighing, he resigned himself to the fact that he _had _to do something about it. Soon. Deciding to go to the meeting he had prearranged with Sirius a while back…in ten minutes! He bolted and _then _remembered he could apparate. He'd only been doing it for three years, after all.

**********

Landing just outside of Hogsmeade, Remus headed up towards The Three Broomsticks and saw Sirius waiting outside for the young werewolf, unusually early for a change. He looked nervous. That was strange. Sirius wasn't usually nervous about anything. Well, apart from in seventh year, when James started bugging him beause he'd stopped asking so many girls out. _That_ wasn't normal for Sirius.

*********

Sirius Black was cold. Cold and wet. What did he expect. It was snowing, after all. Again. He was nervous. And scared of what he was about to do. He'd been shocked in his seventh year at Hogwarts, when he discovered feelings for a certain werewolf that just happened to be a Marauder. Recently, he had decided to act on this, else he'd go mad. Dammit, where was Remus!

*********

The two men drew closer to one another, _trying _to act normal. What happened next was _definitely _NOT normal.

*********

Sirius dragged Remus into an empty alleyway and crushed his lips to the young werewolf's, who responded, and then cursed himself inwardly. _That _wasn't supposed to happen. Then again, it saved him the trouble of having to tell Sirius about the whole mate thing. But Remus hadn't wanted to tell Sirius about the mate thing. It would have meant losing Sirius as a friend, and Remus didn't want that. But itlooked like Sirius felt the same. What followed involved relocating to somewhere more _comfortable_, and just a pinch of "wrestling". Well, a lot of "wrestling" really.

*********

When Sirius awoke the next morning, he found that his "companion" from the night before was gone, leaving no trace behind. Absolute nothing. It was a heartbroken Sirius Black that went home that day. Little did he know that, a), he would be getting the shock of his life in about a month's time, and b), he was being followed. By a Death Eater. Or more specifically, his cousin-in-law, Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Hate

Authors note: new one, prequel to Demons, Dragons, Werewolves and Veelas…I just need to write that now...

Disclaimer. Not mine. I don't even own this computer. All I have are the contents of my room and £40. Not fair!

**WARNING! **Contains slash. And a few suggestive comments. If you are not comfortable with that, go read something else, coz it's just going to get worse.

**Chapter 2 – Hate**

Two weeks after the "incident", as Sirius had taken to calling it, found the young head of the Black family locked up in Malfoy Manor, in a lightless room that was heavily guarded. He had ben kidnapped on his way back from his best friend, James Potter's house. He'd been moping around because Remus had competely ignored him after "the incident." James had been trying to cheer him up again, but it hadn't been working. Sirius suddenly remebered what James had told him right before he left. James was going to propose to Lily Evans tommorow, the girl he'd been chasing after for _years. _And Sirius was bored. Bored with a capital "B." Then Lucius Malfoy entered through the sole door. One though ran through Sirius's head. "Shit. I'm in for it now" Indeed, he was.

*********

"Hello traitor." Malfoy sneered, seeing the confused face in front of him.

"You are a _pureblood. _You are not supposed to have _serious_ trysts with filthy, half-blooded, half-breeds. It's bad enough if it was just a fling, but with strings attached? That's ridiculous. But it seems like the little wolf didn't see it that way. Oh yes, I know exactly what happened that night. But for a Black to stoop _that _low! Unheard of. You are better than them, and as a Black, you should know this. Now, I'm going to teach you a little lesson to rectify that matter." Sirius paled. He was scared out of his mind, but furious at what Malfoy had said about Remus. It made him fight every inch of the way.

*********

Hours later, raped, beaten and tortured to within an inch of his life, Lord Sirius Black was dumped unceremoniously on the Potter's doorstep. James opened the door, took one look at him and practially dragged him in.

"Mother of Merlin, what happened to you Sirius?"

"Lucius Malfoy. He kidnapped me on the way back from here earlier, because of what happened two weeks ago, and decided to tech me a lesson"

"Do you want to stay here? It wouldn't be any trouble, and it'll be easier for you."

"Thanks James, I think I will."

Yet another surprise was on it's way.


	3. And a Drunken Accident

Authors note: new one, prequel to Demons, Dragons, Werewolves and Veelas…I just need to write that now...

Disclaimer. Not mine. I don't even own this computer. All I have are the contents of my room and £40. Not fair!

**WARNING! **Contains slash. And a few suggestive comments. If you are not comfortable with that, go read something else, coz it's just going to get worse.

**Chapter 3 – A Drunken Accident**

Sirius Black had been staying with the Potters for some time now. Ever since his run in with Malfoy, Sirius refused to go home, on the grounds that they knew where he lived now. Really, it was because of the painful memories that the small cottage in Godric's Hollow contained. After what happened with Remus, he wasn't ready to face his home. He was depressed, and upset, and the run in with Malfoy didn't help. He made a promise to himself to not think of Remus again, but that was broken within minutes. He couldn't help it, he kept wondering why Remus left, how Malfoy found out, what he had done to deserve it. Sirius was blaming himself for what happened, and nobody could change his mind. After catching his young friend moping about again, James Potter decided to cheer Sirius up by getting him drunk. **BIG **mistake.

**********

Sirius and James awoke next morning, in bed together, in one of the private rooms at the local pub. They screamed.

**********

After getting over the initial shock, the two friends decided to _never _tell _anyone_ about what happened. EVER. Especially Lily. James was going to marry her, and Lily wouldn't listen to either of them if they told her. They didn't know that almost thirteen years later, Sirius would have to tell several people. And a whole lot more besides that.


	4. Discoveries

Authors note: new one, prequel to Demons, Dragons, Werewolves and Veelas…I just need to write that now...

Disclaimer. Not mine. I don't even own this computer. All I have are the contents of my room and £40. Not fair!

**WARNING! **Contains slash. And a few suggestive comments. If you are not comfortable with that, go read something else, coz it's just going to get worse.

**Chapter 4 – Discoveries**

Sirius had been feeling sick a lot lately. A hell of a lot. He had his suspicions, but he really, _really_ hoped he was wrong. He decided to go see Poppy Pomfrey at Hogwarts about it.

**********

"**WHAT!**" Poppy had just told Sirius why he kept throwing up.

"I cannot be pregnant. This is not happening, I am dreaming, when I wake up it will just be a bad dream."

"I'm afraid not Mr. Black. Although the triplets appear to be giving off radically different magical signatures."

"Explain. NOW" Sirius demanded from his position on the bed.

"Well, normally, triplets would be giving off similar magical signatures. These three aren't. Like I said radically different signatures." Poppy looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's almost as if they have different fathers…"

Sirius fainted.

**********

Nine months later, Sirius gave birth to three girls.

He called the child born of love Aimee Aphrodite Lupin-Black.

He called the child born of hate Bellatrix Nymphadora Malfoy-Black. He loved no matter who her father was.

And finally, he called the child born of a drunken accident Lily-Rose Jamie Potter-Black. He didn't tell Lily Potter about the last name though.

**********

Sirius made the choice of not telling his three daughters, or anyone else for that matter, like their fathers, the truth about their parentage until he absolutely had to. It hurt too much to talk about. So he just told them who their _other_ father was, whilst making out that he adopted them. But he couldn't bring himself to find Remus and tell him, and there was no way on earth that he would go near Malfoy unless it was a family gathering and he couldn't be avoided. James knew, but he had to. Sirius saw him nearly every day. Lily knew who Aimee and Bellatrix's parents were, but he lied to her about Lily-Rose. He didn't really want to die young.

**********

He got the shock of his life when they were two months old. Aimee started flickering between herself, the form of a wolf, or turning a browny green with leafy hair, whilst Bellatrix turned into a bloody great Veela, and an airy type thing, and Lily-Rose started breathing fire, or bursting into flames. It turned out they were part _DEMON!_ That same day, Harry James Potter was born. When he was two months old, he started breathing fire as well. Sirius ended up doing a _lot_ of research on demons, werewolves, dragons and Veela.

Author's note 2: Names. Right, so Aimee is derived from the French word for love, aimer, and Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of love. Bellatrix is for the older Bellatrix, who is a good person really, and Nymphadora is for Nymphadora Tonks. Lily-Rose is for Lily, and the Rose bit is just a flower name. Jamie is the Female form of James, for her father. Understand now?


End file.
